The Dead Boys Wish
by XxninjabrawlerXx
Summary: What if your best freind was murdered and tried to contact you through the dead ..Mello was murdered, and now it all up to Matt to bring is soul to peace and to kill his killer,but will Matt be able to grant his final wish...
1. Chapter 1

**okay here's my first attempted to make a scary story...maybe i felt like i had to since i watched alot of scary movies yesterday haha well anyways i hope ya enjoy and plz tell me if i should continue on or not.....R&R and well enjoy**

**Disclamer: I Dont Own Death Note!!! **

**The Dead Boys Wish**

Tears fell down my face. I couldn't bare to watch my best friend being put in the ground. It was to painful to watch. I looked down and clutched my fist. Whoever did this was going to pay.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Roger.

"He's in a safe place Matt." he tried giving me a smile but failed and walked away.

"If he was in a safe place….he would be here with me." I whispered into the emptiness. I walked toward his newly made grave and place a chocolate bar. I knew he would have loved this instead of flowers.

Slowly I made my way toward the path that leads out of the cemetery. Before for I left I turned back and saw Mello's grave. "I will kill who done this to you.." I whispered then walked away to the Wammy House.

When I got there the police were still investigating the murder scene. I wasn't allowed to go to the room, so I was stuck sharing a room with Near. I walked through the door and there was Near playing with his toys like always.

Hoping he would ask me anything about Mello, I quietly walked to the room I was currently staying in.

"Matt, your upset about this aren't you." I turned around and saw Near looking at me with concern. Okay I'll admit that he pisses me off, but he seemed different right now. Maybe Mello's death got to him.

"Yeah….." I looked down and closed my eyes.

"You want revenge don't you?"

I looked up at him surprised. Okay I knew he was smart and all but was he like some psycho mind reader as well.

"No Matt I can't read minds but your so easy to read…."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. "Okay I want revenge but how am I going to catch him? " Near looked at me, and smiled.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks but I think I can do this on my own."

"Well I had a feeling you were going to say that, anyways if you need anything I'll be here." He went back to playing with his toys, As I walked to the room.

When I got there I just collapsed on my bed and began to cry again. _How can they take him away from me! He was supposed to be here with me! He was my best friend, and I love him. _

As soon as I mentally shouted that, I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Slowly I got up from the bed and began walking toward the bathroom. Something could have fell, but something told me to go.

When I finally made it to the bathroom the door was closed. "Near are you in there?" No answer. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it. I closed my eyes wondering if anything or anyone was in there.

Then I opened my eyes. No was in there. I looked behind the shower curtain. Nothing was there. "Matt it's just your imagination." I said to myself.

"No it's not." I turned around and faced the mirror. I jumped back and gasped in shock. Instead of my reflection it was my dead best friend…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres the latest chapter srry its so short but the next one will be longer and be better...srry if this sux but plz bear with me plz R&R and ill give u a cookie^^**

"Mello.." I gasped under my breath, slowly I back away tripping on the rug and hitting my head on the back of the wall.

"Matt?" Suddenly Near entered the bathroom. He stood there like he was trying to read me. "What happened?"

Slowly I stood up, staring at the mirror with shock. The refection went back to normal, my dead friend was no longer there. "What the??" I placed my hand on the mirror with disbelief. I was crazy, no doubt about that.

Near still stood there waiting for my answer. I looked up at him giving a reassuring smile.

"Its okay I just tripped and hit my head." I rubbed the back of my head as the pain came back.

"Okay then I was just wondering." Near turned around and walked back to were he was.

When he was gone I sighed and lend against the wall. Who would see there dead friend in the mirror anyways, I'm crazy. I sighed again and walked back to the room I was currently staying in. "Fuck I need a smoke."

I locked the door and pulled out my smokes, and my lighter. Pulling on to my mouth I lit it and let the smoke surround me. As this happened the memory's of Mello seemed to flash through my head, It was like a never-ending slideshow.

Before I knew it tears rolled down my face.

"Mello.." I sighed his name while I put out the smoke on the ash tray.

I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I could barley keep my eyes open, They were tired from crying, as well as they were tired of being up with out any sleep. Ever since I found out about what happened I barley slept.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes, as I felt myself falling into the brink of unconsciousness.


End file.
